One Happy Day
by moonlightbeam305
Summary: Sometimes, doing the best you can for someone isn't always enough.  Based off the saying: For every falling leaf you catch, you get a happy day.   Warnings: Character death, mech/mech, tissue warning


**A/N: This was inspired by the saying: For every falling leaf you catch, you get a happy day.**

**This was unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine.**

**Warnings: Violence, possible tissue warning. Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any form or shape**.

One Happy Day

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be _anything_ like this. It was supposed to be a simple Search 'n Rescue drill, punishment for Sunny and I for painting the Hatchet's med bay pink.

It wasn't even that much of a deal, at that time. Simple community service when we were expecting brig time. No big deal, no big deal at all. But it ended up being the worst punishment we have ever endured.

At first, it was almost enjoyable. Poor, helpless fleshies that became stranded on a mountain when they were caught in an unfortunate avalanche. A complete disaster for them turned into a pleasant surprise for us, in the beginning. Since we were on the very top of a mountain, where most of the _smart_ humans avoided, we weren't bothered at all. That was good for Sunny, you know? He hates people in general. Except me, though he claims to hate me too, but the effect diminished every time after I received a rush of pride and – I can't say love, Sunny hated that word – affection through our sibling bond.

Anyways, I'm getting off topic here.

Basically, it was serene and peaceful up here– the air was, for once, fresh and unpolluted. It was a nice change from the smoggy and heavy air we normally breathe in the city. To humans, it seems, it was very cold for them. They were bundled up in so many layers that they looked like giant, colorful mellow-marshes, but to us? It was absolutely perfect. Snow was falling down, too, and, if you were lucky, you could see the rare tree with red and yellow leaves on it. That was another thing that I forgot to mention. It was, as humans put it, autumn. And that will play a huge role in the story I'm going to tell you.

As I was saying, it was a simple search and rescue for those puny fleshies that got caught in the unfortunate natural disaster. Prowl, Ratchet, Mirage, Hound, Trailbreaker, and Jazz were here with us as well. It was a weird team, I know. But, it was community service as I once said. Prowl was here to keep us all under control, but we all know that it was also because he couldn't bear to let his precious nature be damaged by the likes of the Troublesome Twins. Hound was here as well, because of his love of nature.

At the time, I found it funny when I saw that Mirage and Trailbreaker was part of our 'lil group'. It was so obvious that those two were fighting for Hound's attention. In a way, I felt bad for Trailbreaker when he found out that Mirage and Hound bonded. His best friend, the one he shared his entire life with, bonded to someone who _wasn't_ him? Indescribable pain- for him anyways. He just didn't see the way Mirage balanced Hound and likewise. See? I'm observant, more like suspicious. I have to be, though, to protect my Sunny. No one else mattered but my Sunny…

As for the reason Jazz was here with us? Prowl. Simple as that. Primus, the mech acts like he's already bonded to the SIC! It's no secret that they love each other, but both are to chicken to do anything about it! Love in the middle of the war is either going to help you _live_ through it, or it's going to kill you. I learned my lesson the hard way.

The explosions came out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Human's screamed and the Cybertronian warrior's cursed loudly. Sunny and I where together, as always, when the sneak attack happened; we grabbed our subspaced weapons and stood back to back-standard warrior procedure.

A rain of bullets descended on us and Sunny cursed loudly. Seekers. It was always those Pit-spawned seekers.

I grinned wolfishly at my twin, "Ya ready Sunny?"

"Don't call me Sunny."

"You got it Suns."

I shot at Thundercracker's wing and smirked in victory when I heard him cry out and smash into the side of the mountain, making several chunks of rock fall off and land on the nearest surface of 'ground', ruining the peaceful tranquility. Prowl and Hound weren't going to be happy about that.

His trine mates snarled at us and began to descend on to us.

I chuckled darkly '_Silly Seekers. Don't you know what's going to happen next?"_

I glanced across to Sunny; he was already looking at me. I nodded to him and counted down in my head.

'_One'_

'_Two'_

'_Three'_

"NOW!" I screamed out loud and we both launched ourselves onto the Seekers backs.

We heard the resounding screams and held on for dear life.

I had landed on Skywarp, which meant that Sunny had Starscream. I winced in sympathy for him, knowing that he's probably going to come back with damaged audios from Starscream's…well, screams.

Up

Down

The world was spinning around him

It didn't matter which way was up or down, only that I had to hold onto the wings if I wanted to live.

Grinding my denta together, I crawled up his frame, stepping in his broken cockpit and wincing when Skywarp screamed in pain, _'Primus, what's up with seekers and screaming?'_

Skywarp took a deep dive when I pushed his 'nose' down. We ended up spiraling towards an open field surrounded by the red and yellow trees I mentioned earlier. See how I said that was going to make an important part in this story?

Looking sideways, I was pleased to see that my twin made the same bold move I did. However, my Sunny was less than pleased.

'_What the frag Sides?' _he was pissed.

'_Sunny,' _I stated seriously, _"If I stayed on that Primus-forsaken jet any longer, I would have up heaved. Then it would have caught on the wind and it would have hit you. I saved you from being splattered by my chunky energon bits._'

Okay, so I was over doing it, but who was he to call me on it?

Fortunately, at least, it was fortunate for me, the ground suddenly made an appearance and I was lucky enough not to be crushed by the frustrated Skywarp. In fact, I was lucky to have made it out with just a really bad dent in my helm.

"Ohh, slag, that hurt," I moaned, rubbing my sore helm. I looked over towards Sunny and gasped. He caught the misfortune of being _landed_ on by the 3 ton mech that was Starscream.

"Sunny!" I scrambled over the fallen Skywarp who was just barely getting up, seeming woozy. I kicked him in the helm, bringing him back down to the ground and into the world of recharge. I kicked at the fallen Starscream who had yet to regain his bearings.

"Sunny!" I cried again, after finally pushing away the heavy seeker off of my brother. I grabbed his servo and pulled him out of the way and behind a rock, thankfully big enough to provide two fully grown mech's cover. I pulled my Sunny onto my lap and began to frantically check for injuries.

His entire left leg was mangled from having the jet land on it after falling over 200 feet in the air. It was reduced to tiny sparks that escaped from whatever wires that have managed to _not_ get destroyed. Slag, now would be a good time to have Ratchet.

His right arm was broken in most places as it had broken his fall. It looked as if it would heal on its own. His paintjob was entirely demolished as well; his perfect golden tone now looked as if it had been to hell and back. He had a number of dents and scrapes along his entire frame.

"Oh, Sunny," I whispered to him, "I'm so sorry."

"You slaggin' better be sorry! Look at my paint! Ruined!"

A twisted smile went on my face. Even though Sunny was still ranting at me, I noticed he didn't pull himself out of my lap either. I stroked his helm vents lovingly.

'_Oh Sunny'_

Sunstreaker stopped his ranting when I stroked his helm vents and gave a short, but genuine smile.

"Sides," he sighed softly, "Not here."

"Does it hurt?" I asked, ignoring what he just said and continued to pet him softly.

"Not anymore."

I smiled at the thinly veiled lie. "Oh Sunny…"

"Wha-"His voice was muffled when I put my lips over his in a chaste kiss, nipping at his lips and withdrawing just as quickly.

"I'm going to get us out of here."

"I know. I trust you."

…

Primus did not seem to be on my side today.

My comm. links got knocked out on the fall and my twin is out of commission.

I was up against two fully grown seekers while keeping them away from the rock that became his life saver. The odds were overwhelming, but it didn't matter.

Anything to protect my Sunstreaker.

…

Taking a deep breath, I gently pushed Sunstreaker off of my lap and kissed him soundly on his lips.

"I'm going to get us out of this," I murmured against our lips.

"Always."

…

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," A fully recovered Starscream jeered. Skywarp seemed to have roused himself from unconsciousness as well.

"You did quite a number on us," Skywarp said stepping forward menacingly, "You took out Thundercracker."

"Yeah, but we took out your pretty little twin too, didn't we!" Starscream cackled, "Where is he now? Couldn't have gotten far, now could he?"

Cold fury wracked across my frame. An answering one of the same fury came across my bond with Sunstreaker.

"Touch him and you die," I growled. No one will ever touch my Sunny.

"Is that a threat?" Skywarp jeered.

"It's a promise."

I launched myself at an instant at the surprised Skywarp, throwing as many punches to his face that I could before Starscream restrained me. I didn't care. I was acting on pure fury at the threat of my Sunstreaker. Faintly I could feel the pulsing of concern, love, and fear for my well-being that Sunstreaker was throwing across the bond. He could feel my protectiveness and animalistic behavior towards him and it worried him. He never did like me acting like this.

It was because of Sunstreaker that I pulled away from the beaten and mangled frame of Skywarp. Not Starscream who was shrieking at me, trying to pull me away from his wounded trine mate. It was only Sunstreaker. Skywarp was clutching a bruised cheek plate and broken optics. I had punched numerous dents into his chassis and I didn't even think about using any of my guns. Primus, what was wrong with me?

I jabbed my elbow into Starscream's chassis and pulled away as fast as I could when he was down. Skywarp was beside him, helping him up. I backed up as far as I could, putting as much of myself between Sunstreaker and the seekers. I firmly blocked my part of the bond so he wouldn't sense how panicked I was.

I waited for them to attack, my guns ready. Prowl would have been proud. I was being still. Calm and Rational. The only reason I was like this was because I was the only thing between Sunstreaker and death.

Skywarp made the first move. He came at me as fast as he could, his fist sailing out towards my face. I neatly sidestepped, my hand grabbing Skywarp's wrist as it went past, the other hand going under his arm. I used the seeker's momentum against him and flipped Skywarp over and smashed his head down into the floor. Grabbing my rifle, I pointed it at Skywarp's helm, "For Sunstreaker," I whispered, about to pull the trigger.

"Freeze, Autobot scum!" I made sure to keep one foot on top of the seeker's chassis to keep him from moving and my rifle was still pointed at his helm. I froze at the sight before me.

"No," I whispered, "_NO!" _

Sunstreaker was being held by his throat by the seeker's own servos. I watched him limply hang from where he was being held; he must have hurt like Pit. I dropped my shields of my bond as fast as I could, but Sunstreaker's was held as high as ever.

"Sunstreaker," I whimpered.

"Release Skywarp or he dies," Starscream commanded.

There was really only one choice.

Slowly I began to pull my rifle away from Skywarp's helm.

"No," Sunstreaker cried, "Don't! Tr-"

A shot rang through the air.

I watched with wide optics as Starscream fired the shot at me.

'_This is it.' _I thought with anguish

'_Sunny, I love you'_

…

I cried out as a wave of pain soared through the bond that wasn't mine before it was firmly closed. Everything about me was numb; I remembered shooting my rifle at Skywarp's helm before rushing over to my brother and dropping to my side before screaming out in pain.

"SUNSTREAKER!"

He had taken the bullet for me. Why! Why would he do that? Doesn't he know that any life without him wasn't a life at all?

"Sunstreaker, _please! _Don't do this! I _need _you!" I sob into his shoulder. The shot went straight through his chassis. He had managed to escape from Starscream's grasp and had jumped in front of the bullet to save me. I think I feel something sliding down my face, but then a cool hand wipes it off.

Sunstreaker smiled at me, his optics staring right into our shared spark, he's begging me not to cry for him. Our bond is completely open now, I feel everything he feels and…he's not feeling pain. He's smiling, but he's not looking at me anymore. He's staring at something behind me and I turn around.

It's one of those trees again. The trees that turned red and yellow in the autumn; a stray leave somehow falls gently towards us, onto Sunstreaker's open palm.

"I always loved this planet," Sunstreaker said as his life fluid pools around him and his optics began to dim.

"You loved anything beautiful, Sunny." I whispered to him, pulling his helm onto my lap.

"The human's said," Sunstreaker said softly, "That for every falling leaf you catch, you get a happy day."

Sunstreaker stared intensely at me, "One happy day."

We both stared at the red leaf in Sunstreaker's servo. It contrasted sharply against the golden plates.

Sunstreaker gasped as his system's start to shut down. It was at 27%

"Every day was a happy day when I'm with you," Sunstreaker whispered.

"Always, Sunny, I'll always be with you. We'll always have happy days," I leaned down and pressed our foreheads together.

It was drifting down to 20%%

"I love you, Sides," he sighed to me as I kissed him.

"As I love you," I murmured against his lips.

"This isn't goodbye," I said gently, "I'll never leave you. I'm right behind you."

"Always," Sunstreaker said softly and closes his optics. His systems starting to slowly shut down as I kiss him one last time.

"Forever." I whispered, but then start to cry because I didn't receive an answer.

'_Sunstreaker!' _I sobbed through the bond, my composure breaking entirely as I keened loudly to the sky.

"_SUNSTREAKER!" _

I collapsed onto myself, curling myself around Sunstreaker's broken frame, ignoring the energon seeping through my wires, wanting nothing more than to join my twin in the Matrix.

'_Sunstreaker, I love you so much_'

But I received no answer. No matter how much emotion I put through our bond, nothing sang back at me.

Something fluttered down on the ground beside my Sunny. I hissed at it. He was mine!

But it was only the red leaf that Sunstreaker had cradled to himself, the most gentleness he had shown to someone other than myself.

The thought in mind, I picked it up as gently as I could and cradled it the same way Sunstreaker had cradled it, not even minutes before.

"One day for every leaf," I whispered.

Multiple warnings popped up in my CPU, but I brushed them off sadly. I was at 20%; a twin should never be forced to live without his brother.

"Where did your happy day go, Sunny?" I asked, watching as my levels dropped down steadily.

10%

5%

The leaf fluttered to the ground.

"_One happy day"_ I whispered as my systems shut down, once and for all.

_I'm coming Sunny_

…

"You Pit-spawned glitches!" Ratchet roared when he finally caught sight of the two twins that started this whole mess. "When I get a hold of you-"

Ratchet froze, finally taking in the scene around him. "Oh no," he whispered in horror.

Everything in the little clearing was stained with energon all coming from a certain golden mech in the middle.

"No, no, no, no" Ratchet said terror, "NO!"

"Ratchet?" Optimus's deep voice vibrated across the clearing, "What's wrong."

"Take a look at what's wrong!" Ratchet spat out, obviously still in shock.

Optimus's spark lurched in shock at the scene. The once serene clearing was now the site of dread and shock from every mech that had the misfortune to be there.

Optimus didn't even need Ratchet's medical scan to know that there was no point at all. They were gone.

Sunstreaker's chassis was blown open by the force of the blow and his leg and arm was damaged beyond repair. Sideswipe, oddly enough, was uninjured, beside the rather large dent on the side of his helm.

"They will be missed." Optimus rumbled deeply.

"Optimus, look at their faces."

"They were happy."

Sideswipe was curled up beside his brother, his helm pressed firmly in the crook of his twin's neck, as if daring anyone to try and separate them.

Oddly enough, there was a single red leaf resting in the palm of Sideswipe's hand…

…

'_Sideswipe?'_

'_Yes, bro?'_

'_I love you'_

'_Always and Forever'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review :D It means the world to me and tells me whether I'm doing something right or wrong.**_  
><em>


End file.
